


Prima noastra noapte de dragoste

by shirokova



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokova/pseuds/shirokova
Summary: This is their first night together and is full of sweet cupcakes, hot make out and a pillow fight.





	Prima noastra noapte de dragoste

Everything is ready. Nicolae asked to his close Securitate agents to find and check the most beautiful hotel suite they could find. "It's for a secret meeting" -he clarifies- "I need total privacy".

Nico himself arranges all the details needed for that meeting. He wants to make the most of his time left in Tripoli. His travel back to Romania is scheduled to february 15 during the afternoon and the following days he has other meetings to attend. This is an unique chance.

\- Why did you schedule a meeting with that bulangiu tonight? it's Valentine's Day and you should be in a romantic dinner with me.  
\- Elena, sweetheart... I need him to sign these documents and also, there are a couple of matters we need to discuss. When we planned the travel, we didn't consider he'd be hard to convince...  
\- That's why I hate him. I don't trust that bulangiu! - Elena shouts.  
\- Dear, we will have a romantic dinner when we're back in Bucharest. I promise.  
\- Don't break your promise, you little piece of rahat!

An armored Mercedes-Benz arrives. Muammar is already sit in the back seat, elegantly dressed in a white suit, black shirt and his cape. His hair looks perfect and also, his smile. Nico chose a classic dark grey suit with a white shirt and a soft silver tie. He gets into the car and sits next to Muammar.

\- You look perfect, dragã! -he says, taking his hand. Muammar blushes. They have to keep the things calm because the driver is there too.

They interlace their fingers and keep looking at each other. They smile in complicity and Muammar kisses Nico's hand. His lips feel very soft.

Soon they arrive to the hotel. There are security personnel everywhere. One man takes them to the room and gives the key to Nicolae. They talk something in Romanian, Muammar wishes he could understand.

The room is decorated with beautiful long candles. When the door is closed, they finally kiss. It feels like a very desperate kiss, they had to hold back this during all the ride.

Nico grabs Muammar with him. On a table, there are cupcakes, a lot of cupcakes. They're a heart-shaped pull-apart cake made out of single cupcakes, covered in red cream and frosting. Muammar looks both, surprised and joyful.

\- They look delicious! - he says excited- can I take one, habibi?

Nico nods and smiles. Muammar takes off his cape and then picks a cupcake. He sits on the sofa to eat it. Nico opens a bottle of his favorite wine and pours one glass. Also, he pours a glass with mineral water for Muammar.

They cuddle in the sofa. Muammar kisses Nico's hair and then, his cheek.

\- Is this really a secret meeting to discuss the oil refinery project?  
\- No... -Nico smiles- this is a secret meeting because I love you.

Muammar nibbles the cupcake. His lips are covered in cream. He embraces Nico and kisses him. He bites the cupcake again and Nico takes out the cream with his tongue. Muammar sighs and continues eating the cupcake, while Nico does the same. Now they both have their lips covered in sweet cream and frosting.

They giggle and kiss, sharing the cream stuck between their lips and tongues. Muammar lies down on the sofa and Nico lies on top of him. One, two, three, four intense kisses, stopping just to have a little bunch of fresh air.

Nico tangles his fingers between Muammar's curly hair. He kisses him on the forehead, then goes down to his nose. He reaches his pretty lips, then follows the path to his chin and soon his neck. Muammar can feel shivers with these little kisses, but certainly he's enjoying the mix of sucks and bites a little more.

\- Oh, habibi... -he moans, stroking Nico's hair with desperation. Nico unbuttons Muammar's shirt and places kisses all around his chest. He teases him licking all the way down his abdomen and stops just when he finds the edge of his white pants. Muammar stares nervously, like expecting him to end what he started. Nico is totally blushed.

Muammar takes another cupcake. He licks out the cream, staring at Nico. This might work as a suggestion, he thinks. After a minute the cupcake is gone. Nico is trembling and Muammar grabs him by the tie.

\- Are you going to end this? - he whispers into his ear, before softly nibbling his earlobe.

\- I a-am n-nervous... -Nico is obviously trying to hide his stutter. This tend to happen to him on several scenarios, but this is the first time it happens when he's sexually aroused.

Muammar smiles, he thinks his stutter is kinda cute. Now he pushes Nico to the sofa and then removes his jacket and shirt, while Nico bites his own bottom lip looking at that scene. Muammar catches his lips and begins to kiss him deeply, using his tongue to play inside of his mouth. Nico touches Muammar's back, caressing firmly. His skin feels like silk and slightly smells like fresh flowers.

\- I l-love y-you.. -Nico sighs, trying to breath. Muammar has already removed the light silver tie and now is unbuttoning the shirt. He does the opposite: starts licking his thick abdomen and slowly goes up to kiss his chest. He moves his tongue fastly around the nipples and Nico goes crazy. Then he reaches his neck, sucking hard to leave little bruises. He goes up to his chin and finally, he catches his lower lip between his teeth. Nibbling it, sucking it inside his mouth. Nico closes his eyes, sighing and moaning, using his fingers to play with Muammar's nipples.

Everything is definitely getting hotter and hotter. The 'secret meeting' is just a party of moans, sexy touching and hot make out.

They are feeling a bit tired. This has been too much hotness to handle and seems like they're not used to that intensity anymore. This would define their entire relationship, with constant long make out sessions where they would put all the energy saved after weeks or months of being far away and missing each other.

Nico takes another glass of his favorite wine. This time, Muammar selects a pineapple juice. They are half naked, siting on the sofa and eating cupcakes. Staring, making deep eye contact.

\- Please, stay a little more -Muammar begs- I can't live without you anymore...  
\- I have a conference this weekend - Nico sighs, biting the cupcake.  
\- And I have to travel to Benghazi to do a lecture during the next week -Muammar sighs, feeling sad. This is going to be hard for them, their works are extremely demanding, they're both married, they have families and appearances to keep up. They can't just go and make out in front of everyone... the crappy western media would destroy them if something like that would even happen.

They hold hands, pensive. This love is dangerous, but they seem to agree to keep it a secret and make the most of the moments they will have together.

\- Are we...? -Muammar asks, anxious.  
\- Lovers -Nico replies, kissing him to silence his upcoming words. The kisses begin again with their lips delicately rubbing each other. Their hands trembling touching each other's body. Whispering cute words and sighing.

Muammar lifts Nico to take him to bed. That beautiful king size bed is full of soft pillows and cushions. Nico's body smells like aloe vera and from now this particular scent would be a big turn on for Muammar. Aloe vera would remind him of Nico, his delicate skin and when he was taking the clothes off him. First his pants, then his underwear. Muammar touches his now naked inner thighs, kissing his way up to...

After some minutes of hard work, he's smiling widely and walking to the table to take a cupcake. Nico is resting, taking a deep breath and hugging a pillow. He's smiling too.

Muammar brings him a glass of wine. Nico drinks it, sighing and feeling his heart rate finally decreasing a little.

\- I love you! -Muammar says, kissing him on the cheek. Nico plays with Muammar's curls and softly pulls them. Then he bites Muammar's left shoulder and hugs him to grab him closer, before to pushing him back onto the bed. Muammar unzips his pants and Nico touches his groin, checking out the stuff there. Surprisingly, Muammar beats him with a pillow.

\- What are you doing, habibi? -he giggles- I'm pure!  
\- What you did before wasn't pure at all! -Nico winks, beating him back with another pillow.

Muammar laughs and hits Nico again. He replies back taking a soft and small cushion and using it to hit Muammar's entire body. Muammar takes the biggest pillow available and throws it to Nico, he hugs it and begins to swat Muammar with it...

\- I need to take off my pants to be more comfortable -Muammar sighs- don't look!

Nico covers his face with the pillow. Suddenly he feels a firmly bang on his back that makes him to fall forward on the bed. Then he can feel a lot of soft spanks on his butt.

\- This isn't fair, dragã! -Nico shouts.  
\- Why not?  
\- You are spanking me!  
\- But I'm using this little cushion...

Nico picks up another pillow to throw and notices that Muammar is totally naked, standing next to bed. He starts to attack him with all the pillows, throwing and capturing each one to toss them again. Muammar jumps back to bed and hits Nico in the face with a big aloe vera pillow.

\- Rahat! -he yells, taking the same pillow to hit Muammar in the face too.  
\- Khara!

They both grab a pillow and sit on their knees. They start to hit each other with them, laughing and swearing. The whole pillow fight lasts for around ten minutes.

After the intense pillow fight they're laying in the bed and breathing fast. Muammar takes Nico's hand and puts it on his chest.

\- Can you feel my heartbeat? -this is not due to the pillow fight, it's all because of you habibi. You are making me feel like this. Come, hear it.

Nico blushes. He puts his ear on Muammar's chest and listens. He smiles and Muammar messes up his hair. Nico kisses his sweated skin, this time he's not going to stop.

\- Your heart will beat faster now! -Nico says, kissing and teasing his stomach with little but very strong sucks. He goes down and down, while Muammar grabs a pillow to rest his head. He feels his skin getting wetter and wetter, specifically in one part of his body...

After a while, Nico is smiling lasciviously and goes for another glass of wine. Muammar's still with his eyes closed, feeling slightly weak after that amount of passion. Nico kisses Muammar on his lips and then, he takes an aloe vera gel out from a little handbag and begins to massage his own body with it. Muammar smiles, looking at him. Now he knows where that scent comes from.

\- I love you so much...  
\- I love you even more... -Nico replies, blushing.  
\- I won't contradict you. I know you like to win.

Nico smiles and straddles Muammar to kiss him again. The fierce kisses become more deep and passionate with their naked bodies touching and rubbing, making them to crave more and more love.

Nico reaches his handbag again and takes out a little thing. He kisses and bites Muammar's neck, moving his hips and making him to moan desperately while he puts something in his hand.

\- At this point, you aren't pure anymore... -Nico says, biting his neck again- you'll need it!

Muammar blushes and nerviously unwraps the condom. Nico was right: it was totally needed.

The midnight finds them cuddling and totally exhausted.

\- I'm a little cold... -Nico says. Muammar takes his own black shirt and helps him to put it on. Then, grabs him under the duvet. They hug tightly.

\- So far, this has been the most wonderful night of my life -Nico sighs.  
\- I wish every night was like this -Muammar replies, giving him little kisses all over his face.

Finally they fell asleep. Next morning they will go back to pretend they're only allies and good friends, faking a smile around the cameras, delegations and officers. If they only knew...


End file.
